Harry James Potter-Evans
by Fandoms2infinity
Summary: What if Petunia hadn't neglected her nephew? What if she had taken Harry and Dudley and run from Vernon? How much different would the story be? *DISCLAIMER* MAIN IDEA FROM SOMETHING I SAW ON PINTEREST. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Prologue

Petunia Dursley had never had a normal life. Ironically enough, that was the only thing she had wanted since the age of eleven, when she realized that it would never happen. She has never blamed herself for her predicament of course, as she learned at a young age whose fault the abnormality was. Her younger sister Lily and that miserable Snape boy that had been obsessed with Lily since they were Lily had received a letter that proved what Snape had told her was true, Petunia's jealousy began to turn into something more. When several attempts to be welcomed into the strange new world as her sister had been failed, Petunia began to feel nothing but hatred, and perhaps fear, toward Lily and those like her. Thus the moment she was able to Petunia had cut herself entirely from both her sister and their parents, who were unfortunately enthralled with both Snape and the world that their youngest was now inhabiting.

Petunia was surprised when she received an invite to her sister's wedding three years after their seperation, to say the least. She noted, rather pleased, that the name of the groom was not Severus Snape, but that of James Potter. Petunia had never heard of the man, but anyone was better than the wretched boy who lived at Spinner's End. After some deliberation, Petunia decided she would attend the wedding with her fiancee, Vernon Dursley. She didn't want to attend, necessarily, but she didn't hate her sister to the degree that she would miss a wedding, which were always full of the best gossip.

The second Petunia and Vernon had arrived at the wedding Petunia knew she had made a mistake. Having only given Vernon the bare minimum of information as to what her sister was, knowing that he despised anything he considered odd, he was not prepared for the sight that awaited them. Petunia observed, perhaps not happily, but approvingly, that the wedding was possibly the most extravagant thing she'd ever seen. She supposed that this was partially due to the fact that magic was used, but it was glaringly apparent to her trained eye that whoever this Potter was, poor was not an accurate way to describe him. When the ceremony had ended, Petunia meant to quickly depart before being spotted by the blushing, elated redhead in a white gown. She was not so lucky. Lily made her way to her unexpected, but no less appreciated, guests as quickly as possible, practically dragging James behind her. When she grasped Petunia in a massive hug, the elder pursed her lips and hesitantly patted her sister on the back. The girls introduced their respective partners, who, in James's case, politely greeted and welcomed his guests, showing a high-class upbringing. Petunia smirked slightly at her sister, causing the younger to blush further. The younger couple then insisted that their guests sit with them at the high table, where they used magic to accommodate for the extra space. During the entire exchange Vernon never once said a word, giving only curt nods and glares toward James, who he was wary of due to the untwmed feature that was the younger man's hair. James apparently noted Vernon's disapproval, as would be revealed later that evening, after dinner was finished. Petunia was politely saying goodbye to her sister when a large bang, then complete silence was heard behind them. The sisters immediately turned, and what they saw shocked them both. Vernon Dursley was lying on the ground, splattered with what seemed to be an extremely large banana cream pie. Petunia glared at sister, not caring that Lily didn't have any part in the trick. The elder Evan's grabbed her soon-to-be husband and left as quickly as possible, but not before noting that Lily had stomped over to a somewhat handsome young man with long, dark ringlets of hair who seemed to be almost completely bent over with contained laughter. Petunia succeeded in leaving the reception area just as a resounding CRACK of flesh on flesh stopped her for a moment. She turned back to see the man who had been laughing brushing at his cheek, shocked, where a large red mark now resided. Scowling, although somewhat pleased with her sister's methods of dealing with the prat, Petunia continued as she heard Lily begin to scream at the insolent man. Petunia never looked back, not knowing, nor, in that instant, caring that she would never see her younger sister again.

Although Petunia did send Lily a picture of her and Vernon on their wedding day, as well as a picture of Dudley when he was born nine months later, she had not invited her sister to either event as Vernon was still quite angry about the pue incident. He had vowed, once the Silencing Spell wore off, that he would never come near such freaks again. Whenever Petunia asked Vernon what caused the incident, Vernon only vaguely muttered something about the Best Man being a freak in more ways than one and more like a woman than a man before grabbing a beer and promptly beginning to scream at his favorite football* team

A month or so after Dudley was born Petunia received a moving picture of a baby with bright green eyes. An enclosed note revealed that his name was Harry James Potter. Petunia had burned both note and and picture, as they practically radiated magic and she didn't want her precious boy exposed to such things. That was the last time, other than Christmas, that Petunia ever gave thought toward her sister. she was, after all, too busy with raising Dudley and gaining social status to worry about any freaks. That was, until a brisk November morning a little over a year after the picture had been sent, when she found something unexpected on her stoop.

*Football=soccer

**A/N Please review. This was my first fanfic, so all helpful reviews are welcome! This is (hopefully) going to be a long fic.**


	2. Chapter 1

Petunia stepped into Number 4 Privet Drive, son, nephew, and groceries in tow. It had been a year since she had stepped outside to leave the milk bottles and found, to her surprise, a baby with nothing but a blanket and a letter to his name.

_**~November 1st the previous year~ **_

_She grabbed the small child and hurried him inside to Dudley's crib, checking for frostbite, before opening the letter. When she did so, a vaguely familiar thin, slanted cursive greeted her with news of the murders of her sister and brother-in-law. It then told her of protection from the perpetrator if only she took in her nephew as her own. Petunia was stunned by the news of her sister's death, to say the least. She reread the letter as calmly as possible before her emotions, as blocked against as they were, welled up inside her. Sadness, yes, but more so fury and hatred. Hatred for the world that had claimed her young sister's life, a small child's parents, and hatred for the monster that was named in the letter as Lord Voldemort. Her hatred consumed her until she was jumping up from the chair she had reflexively sank into. Rage was in her eyes, and she tore at the paper until it was entirely shredded. Petunia started toward the door of her son's nursery, prepared to march straight to wherever Dumbledore was, done with his vague letters and apologies. She had gone through enough when he rejected her as a child, but this pushed her over the edge. Just as _

_she reached the door, a small cry from behind made her pause. When turned she saw her nephew stirring slightly, having fallen back asleep before Petunia had closed the door on her way in. He blinked sleepily, and Petunia froze. His eyes. They were her eyes. Petunia broke down, her hate and anger turned to despair at the sight of the bright, green spheres she'd thought she would never see again. At this Harry awoke fully, confused. He was in a crib that wasn't his with someone else in it, and a woman he'd never seen before was crying in the doorway of a room that wasn't his. He began to cry, knowing that his Mama or Dada, or maybe Unca Pafoo' or Unca Moony would come and everything would be alright. When only the unknown woman came to his aid, Harry cried out for his family, even Unca Wormy, but no one came. Petunia picked Harry up, cradling him in her chest and sobbing silently, so as not to distress Harry further or wake Dudley. She sat back down in the rocking chair and rocked Harry until the crying ceased and he fell back asleep. She held him for another minute, quietly gazing upon the small, curled up child in her arms. She vowed to herself that she would never let Lily's- her- little boy feel unloved. _

_**~Present Day~**_

"Mummy, can I have my chocolate now?" whined Dudley, tugging on Petunia's right hand. Harry, holding onto her left hand, nodded eagerly. He and Dudley always split a Mars Bar when they got home from the store if they'd behaved.

Petunia sighed slightly. "Yes, boys, you may have the chocolate. Wait until I set down the groceries and find it." The two let out a little cheer and ran to the kitchen to wait for their treat. Petunia smiled slightly at her boys, exhausted but happy that the cousins saw themselves as brothers. She grabbed the chocolate, split the bar in half, and gave a half to each two-year-old. Then she began to put away groceries, noting that, as usual, Harry was eating his chocolate slowly and carefully, whereas Dudley had stuffed most of his portion into his mouth. She chuckled under her breath before reminding her son to chew before swallowing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ An hour later dinner was almost finished, Dudley and Harry were playing in their bedroom, and Petunia had just finished primping herself up for Vernon, who wanted his wife to always look good and his son and nephew to be quiet and well behaved. If Harry or Dudley happened to begin crying randomly, as young children often do, they were both sent to the small cupboard under the stairs and screamed at by Vernon for interrupting ruining his night. If Petunia wasn't in one of the outfits that Vernon had picked out for her to be wearing that night he screamed at her and took his dinner in front if the television. The slightest provocation set off his horrible temper, and Petunia had just about had enough of it. The only thing keeping her with Vernon was her want of status. He was the manager of a large drill company, and was therefore fairly well off and respected. She couldn't

quite bring herself to return to near poverty again, especially now that she had two boys to raise. That was, until Vernon did something unforgivable.

_**A/N I'm so sorry, I meant to update earlier but couldn't think of how to end this chapter. I'll try to update more often. Reviews and comments are appreciated as always! **_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter has a bit of abuse in it, warnings also in the writing but I wanted to warn you.**

It was June 23rd and Dudley's third birthday was winding down. He had received a total of thirty presents from from his parents, Aunt Marge, friends, and cousin, who had given him a drawing of the two playing in the park together. Dudley had been overjoyed and thanked everyone, especially Harry, before all his guests left for home at half past five. Vernon, who had taken the day off work at his wife's request, albeit reluctantly, was sitting in his recliner while he waited for Petunia to finish supper. Dudley and Harry were playing with all of the new games upstairs, both too full of sugar to nap. Vernon's team had just been awarded a penalty kick when a jarring crash came from the boys' room. Vernon cursed and got up, assuming something had fallen on one or both of the boys and that he'd better check on them.

"What'd you two-" he began when he reached the doorway to the bedroom. He was cut off by his astonishment at what he was seeing. Dudley was sitting on his new bed, watching in awe as his toys floated above Harry, slowly circling the room.

Harry was grinning ear-to-ear at the magical happenings above him, oblivious to the chair that had fallen over beside him. His smile dropped off his face rapidly when he turned to the doorway and saw his uncle, near purple with fury and remembrance of the last time he'd experienced magic. The toys clattered to the floor, causing Dudley to frown and look at his father for an explanation. Upon seeing Vernon's complexion, however, he gasped and dove underneath his bed in fear.

**_~Beginning of Abuse~_**

Harry tried to follow but his arm was caught by Vernon. The two-year-old was yanked back to his formidable uncle's side and back-handed across the face before he could register what was happening.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Vernon bellowed, slapping Harry hard again. "WHAT KIND OF UNNATURAL THING ARE YOU?"

Bawling profusely, Harry could only shake his head and try to back away, only to find he was held fast by his uncle. Vernon threw him to the floor and began to kick the small boy viciously in the ribs, the stomach, the back.

"VERNON!" screamed Petunia, having heard the commotion from the kitchen and rushed to the scene. "HARRY!" She rushed to Harry's aid, snatching him up and quickly, but carefully, laying the long passed out child on the bed before turning back to Vernon, the fury in her eyes different, more controlled than his.

"I WON'T HAVE THAT... THAT... FREAKISHNESS IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed. "I SWORE WHEN HE SHOWED UP THAT IF HE EVER SHOWED ANY SORT OF UNNATURALNESS I'D BEAT IT OUT OF HIM, AND I WILL! MOVE ASIDE, PETUNIA!"

**_~End of Abuse~_**

Dudley was now sobbing, confused by the screaming and violence that had appeared on his otherwise joyful day.

Petunia inched closer to her husband, practically hissing her response.

"If you won't have Harry in your house, then you won't have any of us."

Vernon turned white, surprised at his usually docile wife's response. Petunia took advantage of his shell-shocked state and shoved him out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door, locking it behind him. She dialed 999, stated that she needed an ambulance for her two-year-old and a Scotland Yard for her husband, and raced back upstairs.

She grabbed two suitcases and shoved the boys' clothes into one suitcase along with their favorite, most treasured toys. She then ran to her and Vernon's room, not noticing her shaking hands, where she stuffed the second suitcase with her most practical clothing. She took the now-filled cases downstairs to the living room, fearfully glancing at the locked front door, upon which she could hear Vernon pounding and screaming, and filled a third, insulated, bag with as much food as possible and placing it with the suitcases and her purse. Petunia then hurried back upstairs, where she began to console Dudley and Harry in the most soothing voice she could. She was shocked to feel the tears running down her face when she heard the sirens moments later. It didn't matter, though. She knew they would be okay.

A**/N So so sorry for the long wait! I couldn't get my app to work. Apologies if anything isn't right in the British-based part. I'm American, so I'm relying solely on Google. Please correct me if anything is wrong! Other reviews, questions, and suggestions are also appreciated greatly! Oh, and a huge thank you to the people following the story, I didn't think anyone would want to read this so it's a major confidence boost!**


End file.
